Pleasing the Audience 5
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. In this one, Catwoman complains why she was not paired up with Batman in Dancing Fools, Supergirl wonders if she is getting paired up with Wonder Man, and Hyppolyta lashes out at a certain insane author.


**Pleasing the Audience 5**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

One Shot

**Ah, writing the next parody of Dancing with the Stars is tough. **

The author looked at the clipboard,

**Oh, yeah. Definitely judge material right there.**

Catwoman entered, furious,

"Persiana13! We need to talk!"

**What do you want, Catwoman? I'm in the middle of hiring my new judges for my next season of Dancing Fools. **

Catwoman said,

"It's about your first Dancing Fools. What didn't you pair Batman up with me?"  
**It didn't occur to me.**

Catwoman was outraged,

"Didn't occur to you? Do you know how long I've had a thing for the Bat?"

**Not as long as you've been a streetwalker, am I right?**

Catwoman scowled,

"How can you just cast me aside like that? What does Diana have that I don't?"

**A more loyal fan base.**

Catwoman rolled her eyes,

"Besides that."

**She has a lasso.**

Catwoman said,

"I have a whip."

**She looks better in a bikini.**

Catwoman blinked and shouted,

"You're next Dancing Fools better include me in it!"  
**You're gonna have to wait until I'm done with the Avengers.**

Catwoman scoffed,

"Those losers? Why should they get priority over me?"

**Because I said so. Now, get lost, before I decide to write you're Catman's lover.**

Catwoman was horrified,

"You wouldn't dare!"

**Would I? **

Catwoman left in a hurried pace.

**Now, to get back to this. **

The author began to type away.

Supergirl entered,

"Persiana13, can I ask you something?"  
**Depends, do you also want to be in the next Dancing Fools?  
**Supergirl squealed,

"Can you, please? I want you to pair me up with Simon."

**Kara, where is he? I have an important scene coming up with him in it, and I need him to rehearse.**

Supergirl shifted eyes,

"I don't know where he is. He's not locked in a trunk in my trailer. Nope, no sir."

The author groaned,

**Kara, why are you doing this? Do you really want me to get a headache?**

Supergirl pouted,

"I want to be paired up with Simon. I'm in love!"

**Funny, that's what Rebecca Schaeffer's stalker said to her right before he killed her. **

The author then realized,

**Uh, Kara, you don't plan on killing him if he had to do a sex scene with another female member of the League and it wasn't you, do you?**

Supergirl shook her head,

"No, never. However, I'd kill the woman that would be acting out that love scene and take her place."

**I was afraid of that. **

Superman entered,

"Kara, we need to talk."

Supergirl shook her head,

"Clark, not now. I'm trying to persuade Persiana13 to do a sex scene with Simon."

Superman was stunned,

"What? Are you hearing this?"

**Yeah, and it's the most insane idea I've heard all day. **

The author paused,

**I'll think about it.**

Supergirl giggled,

"Thanks!"

She goes off camera

Superman folded his arms,

"Are you really going to go through with it?"  
**I don't know. It would be nice to see it happen. Supergirl and Wonder Man. It is something to think about. Besides, Clark-o, Kara's eighteen. I could write a really graphic sex scene involving her and Wonder Man. **

Superman shook his head,

"No way. You wouldn't do that."

**Oh, really? **

The author pressed some keys on computer and turned the monitor around,

**Care to read it?**

Superman gasped,

"No, NO! KARA!"

Superman ran off stage.

**Hah, that got him off my back for a few weeks. Now, let's get back to this.**

Hippolyta entered a sword in hands,

"PERSIANA13! I will chop off your head!"

**Hippie, didn't I get a restraining order against you? I mean, you're not supposed to come within five hundred miles of me.**

Hippolyta sternly said,

"You ordered my daughters to be violated!"

**Since when?**

Hippolyta shouted,

"You made them dance those erotic dances! And they looked like…like…Ugh, the men were slobbering after them like dogs!"

**Coming from a bitch like you, that's actually a compliment.**

Hippolyta sliced a camera with her sword,

"I should slice you into absolutely tiny cubes!"

**Uh, right, Hippie. I'll tell you what, my next Dancing Fools won't involve them dancing. How does that sound?  
**Hippolyta nodded,

"Very well, but if you go back on your word, I will rip this studio apart and sacrifice you to the gods!

She stormed off camera.

**Ok, Hippie. I won't involve your kids. **

An evil smile graced his lips,

**I have other plans, though. **

End of One Shot


End file.
